Godivas and Bubbles
by Ashnan
Summary: Rogue and Logan has a small misunderstanding. Scott has a good laugh. Chapter 2 is now up. Had some problems with it earlier.
1. Default Chapter

**Title **Godivas and Bubbles

**Author:** Ashnan Etana

**Summary: Chapter 2 Added now. **Marie finds out some things that she didn't want to know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, wish I did. I have some fairly vivid images of what I could do to – er- with them if I did.

**Rating: **

**Feedback:** Please!!!! My e-mail is . Thank you very much!!

Notes: I had to delete this then re-upload it as I could not get chapter 2 to add to it.

Logan was lighting the last few candles when he heard the knock on the door. His head jerked up and he sniffed the air.

Damn, it's Marie.

Logan had planned to bring her to his room once everything was ready, but , like always, she was one step ahead of him.

Logan had secretly looked through a stack of women's magazines that he'd seen in the room Marie shared with Jubilee and Kitty. He'd been looking for some insight on how to woo Marie.

One of the magazines had stated that men never thought of a woman's needs above his own. That men only gave if they expected something in return. Some women had written about what they'd like their boyfriends to do for them. Logan had torn the page out and set about to surprise Marie with his thoughtfulness.

Logan quickly scanned the room to make sure nothing was left out of his plan. He heard the door to the room open just before he heard her call his name.

"Logan, can Ah come in?"

"Uh-yeah, sure-I mean...," he stammered as he moved into the bedroom, closing the bathroom door behind him. "I wasn't expecting you." And he wasn't. He had planned to go get her and take her to his room once everything was in place.

"Ah was wonderin' if ya wanted ta go for a movie. If we leave now, we can get back before curfew." Marie cocked her head to the side a little and sniffed. "Do you smell lilacs?"

"Uh...here. Just..." Logan hated this part of his feelings for Marie, yet he loved it also. With Marie, and only Marie, he felt unsure and clumsy; he felt like some damn teenager with his first crush.

Logan opened the bathroom door and, a little red-cheeked and embarrassed, he growled out a command to Marie to follow him.

Marie stood in the doorway to the bathroom, jaw gaping in shock. There was steam rising above the bubbles that obscured the tub. Candles sat burning on every surface. A box of Godiva chocolates – her favorite – balanced on the side of the tube. It was so beautiful.

"Here," Logan mumbled as he pulled Marie further into the room. "You stay here and take – uh – bath." He blushed lightly. "I'm gonna hit the gym." He mumbled something else, but Marie couldn't make it out.

Logan was almost out of the bathroom when he stopped and grabbed a book off the towel shelf. Logan practically shoved the book into Marie's hands before he exited the bathroom, the bedroom and headed toward the gym.

Marie shook her head slightly, trying to clear her thoughts. She gazed down at the book held in her hands. It was a bodice-buster; one of those with a scantily clad woman and a Viking warrior on the cover. Marie shrugged her shoulders, grinned and began to undress.

"So, what do you think?" Rogue was lounging in her room, seeking advice from her two best friends.

"Wolvie never came back?" Jubilee asked.

"No. He seemed embarrassed. You know how he is. It was wonderful. Ah think he's finally starting ta realize that Ah'm not a kid anymore."

"Oh, it's so romantic!" Kitty sighed dramatically as she fell backward onto her bed.

"Well, Jubes?" Rogue was getting impatient. "What should Ah do? Do you think he was tryin' ta just be nice or was it a romantic gesture?"

"He's gay." Jubilee made this pronouncement as if it were obvious to anyone.

That got Rogue's attention. "Excuse me?"

"He's gay. I'm sorry, but he is."

"He most certainly is not!"

"I think Rogue would know if he was." Kitty found the conversation worth every ounce of her attention. "She's his best friend."

"That's why she can't see it. That and the fact that she's in love with him."

"Bu-"Rogue was getting a little peeved now.

"Rogue, listen. Let's just review a little and we'll see where it leads." Jubilee gently rested her hand on Rogue's gloved arm.

"Wolvie gets cranky whenever you're with Gambit, but has never so much as made a pass at YOU all the times you've been alone together in his room – behind closed doors – watching hockey."

"He thinks Ah'm too young for him!"

"Yeah, but he gives hints to everyone else that he's interested in you." Jubilee held up her hand to stop Rogue from saying anything. "The only other woman he's ever looked at is Jean, who is in love with Scott. Do you see where I'm headed with this?"

"He only flirts with women he can never be with!" Kitty gasped.

"You went to his room, UNPLANNED, and he had that romantic bath prepared, and a romance novel on hand!"

"He didn't know Ah was plannin' ta go invite him out." Rogue's shoulders sagged a bit in defeat.

"And while you were enjoying a steamy, romantic bubble bath, NUDE, he was working out in the gym."

Jubilee and Kitty gave Rogue pitying stares. "Oh gawd, he's gay!" Rogue sobbed quietly. "What do Ah do?"

Jubilee took Rogue's gloved hand in her own, trying to comfort her. "I've seen this on Springer a hundred times. All you can do is tell him you understand and offer him your support. That is, if you want to save your friendship.

The next morning, Marie hesitantly entered the kitchen. Logan was sitting with Ororo and Scott. Scott was telling what he seemed to think was a highly amusing tale. Ororo was listening with an amused smile. Logan gave the occasional grunt as he shoveled food into his mouth.

Marie had debated waiting to talk to Logan until they were alone, but decided she just couldn't. Not without breaking down. She was trying to be supportive; her own desires left behind.

Marie sat in the chair beside Logan. "Logan, Ah need ta talk ta ya, Sugah." She was shaking slightly, but it wasn't noticeable to anyone but her.

Logan put his fork down and turned to face her. He'd been nervous about this morning as well. He'd hoped that she'd been pleased by his surprise, but with women, you just never knew how the were going to take something. He didn't like the quake in here voice. "Let's go talk in the Rec Room."

"No!" Marie grabbed his arm tightly. She took a deep breath then smiled sweetly. "Ah just want ta talk for a sec is all. Jus' listen. Ah don' want ya ta say anythin'. Jus' think about what Ah say."

Logan furrowed his brow, clenched his jaw and nodded his head.

Damn, this is not going to be good.

"Logan." Marie swallowed audibly before continuing. "Ah love ya, Sugah. You're mah best friend. Nothin's ever gonna change that. Ah've noticed how unhappy ya are when Remy and Ah are together. He's just a friend. He don't mean nothin' ta me next ta you. Since Ah can't stand seein' ya in pain, Ah'm not gonna see him again."

A smile broke out across Logan's face. The man was practically grinning ear to ear. And Logan never grinned like that.

Marie felt a little wounded. It was hard saying this to Logan. A love like hers doesn't just go away overnight. She knew what unrequited love felt like and she couldn't stand by and watch Logan suffer the way she had.

"Darlin', don't get your hopes up. Remy may seem like a harmless flirt, but that man KNOWS women. He's a real _Ladies_ man." Marie watched as Logan's eyes narrowed.

"Ah'm your best friend. Ah just wanted ya ta know ya can count on me. Ah don't feel any different about ya now that Ah know. But Logan, don't make yourself miserable thinkin' about Remy. When Remy has a woman alone, let's just say, there's no doubt about which team he's playin' for! Ah love ya, Logan."

Rogue pressed a kiss against Logan's face, where his sideburns prevented her skin from contact with his. She took a deep breath and fled from the room.

Logan looked at Ororo with a perplexed frown. "Did she just break it off with Gumbo or me?"

Scott threw back his head and howled with laughter. He pounded his fist against the table and held his side with the other arm. Tears coursing down his cheeks, Scott choked out, "She thinks you're gay!!" then went off into another fit of laughter.

"M-A-R-I-E!!" Logan's roar could be heard throughout the school.


	2. Logan's Bad Day

**Title **Godivas and Bubbles

**Author:** Ashnan Etana

**Summary: Chapter 2 Added now. **Marie finds out some things that she didn't want to know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, wish I did. I have some fairly vivid images of what I could do to – er- with them if I did.

**Rating: **

**Feedback:** Please!!!! My e-mail is . Thank you very much!!

Logan gave himself a few minutes to calm down before following Marie. He ran into her on the stairs. She was with Jubilee and Kitty.

"Hey, Logan." Marie smiled cheerfully, regardless of how much it hurt inside.

"Hey, Wolvie, we're just heading out to the mall for some shopping and a facial." Jubilee was always happiest when she was planning to do some serious damage to a credit card balance. "Wanna come?"

Logan pulled back in horror. Marie recognized the look on his face. She shot Jubilee a warning glare. "It's okay, Logan. We don't expect you to change. Some of us know better than to stick people with stereotypes."

"Fine, it's your loss. We'll see you when we get back." Jubilee spoke as she drug Marie down the stairs, Kitty following in their wake.

Damn. Marie had gotten away without him having any chance of speaking to her. It was that yellow creature's fault. The idea of a day at the mall had thrown him completely off his game.

There is no way in hell I'd ever get a facial. Gay or not. That's Scooter's type of pansy-assed shit.

Wolverine was shooting pool in the rec room when Gambit approached him. Bobby and John paused their video game so they could devote their attention to the events that were about to unfold. This was going to get interesting. They'd heard that Wolverine had come "out" this morning, but neither boy had dared to ask him about it.

"Logan," Gambit spoke his name in what was meant to be a reassuring voice.

"Name's Wolverine, Gumbo." He continued to line up his next shot.

"Heard 'bout dis mornin'. Remy be really flattered, but he don' be—"

Snickt There went the pool table—again. Xavier was going to be pissed.

Gambit held his hands in front of him, in a gesture that meant "don't want no trouble", as he began backing toward the door. "Remy's tryin' ta make dis easy."

Wolverine didn't move from where he stood. He just growled. That low deep growl that when a person heard it, they just knew Death was coming for them.

"Remy jus' gonna leave ya alone now." With that last statement, he fled as quickly as he could.

"I am NOT gay!"

"Nothin' wrong with being gay," John spoke up from his spot on the couch.

"Didn't say there was." Wolverine was trying to remain calm. The desire to slide his claws into Gambit was pulling at him. "I'm just not gay."

"We aren't gonna judge you, man, relax." Bobby was nudging John with his elbow, trying to get him to shut up.

"I'm NOT gay."

"Jeez, you sound homophobic, man. Never took you for being intolerant."

Wolverine had had enough of this shit. "Kid, you ain't fooling anyone. Everyone but Bobby there knows you're not gay. The way you're always checking out Kitty."

Bobby gasped, his jaw hanging open, as he starred at John in horror.

"I do not!"

"You, Kid, are a heterosexual."

"You take that back!" John's face was fire-engine red. He didn't take insults lightly.

Fuck this shit. I'm going to the gym.

"Skirt-chaser!" Wolverine tossed out the insult as he stepped out the door. Behind him, he could hear the arguing between Bobby and John start to heat up. An evil grin of satisfaction on his face.

If I'm gonna have a shitty day, so is every one else.

Wolverine entered the showers after a long, strenuous work-out. Cyclops, Beast and Nightcrawler were already in the showers.

"Wolverine," Cyclops started with a sadistic smile, "I think the guys and I would be more comfortable if you used the shower in your room from now on."

Wolverine narrowed his eyes and growled.

"I assure you, Logan, that Scott does not speak for all of us. We are all adults here and teammates, nothing has changed." Beast continued on in his usual intellectual eagerness, "You know, there have been some very fascinating studies done on male arousal. One study showed that over 70 of men become semi-aroused when showering with other men. Th—"

"Shut up, Furby!"

The last thing I want is to listen to the giant, hairy smurf talk about male arousal. Gives me the willies. Christ, did I just say "willies".

"Logan, ve all face troubling issues in our lives. I have alvays found that faith lightens ones burdens. If you vould like to talk—"Nightcrawler was cut off by Wolverine's vicious baring of teeth.

"Fuck!" Wolverine stormed out of the locker room, Cyclops' laughter ringing in his ears.

Logan was pacing in his room when he heard Marie and her friends laughing in the hall. He practically ripped his door off its hinges as he opened it, startling the girls.

"Uh, you guys take my stuff on to the room. I'll be there in a minute." Marie stepped into Logan's room. She was worried. He looked really upset.

"Logan, are you okay?"

Logan grabbed Marie around he upper arms and jerked her toward him. Placing his face close to hers, he ground out between clenched teeth, "I am NOT gay!"

Marie jerked her arms out of his grasp and started rubbing them. That had actually hurt a little. "Wait...what...you're not?"

"No."

"But, the bath..."

Logan was really frustrated. He'd had one hell of a shitty day and he just wanted it to end. "I was trying to show you that I loved you. Oh, not just with the damn bath, I was gonna do some other nice shit."

"Ya love me?"

"Yeah," he growled, his head hung low enough that he was almost speaking to his own chest.

"Gawd, Logan, do you have any idea what you put me through?"

Logan's jaw dropped slightly at that. What he'd put her through? Was she out of her fucking mind? If he didn't love her so much...

"Are ya crazy, Logan? What the hell made ya think ya had ta do that? Ah've always loved you."

"You were seeing a lot of that Cajun-Jackass. I thought you might not be thinking about me so much anymore and that you'd like all that flowery shit."

"If Ah wanted the flowery stuff, Ah'd be chasing after Scott." Marie laughed as she threw herself into his arms. "Ah just want mah Logan. The one that growls at me that he loves me. "

Logan held Marie in his arms. He placed a light kiss on the top of her head and breathed in her scent.

Maybe this isn't such a bad day after all.

"Logan," Marie tipped her head back and looked into his beautiful eyes. "Ya might want ta borrow some of Jubes' magazines and get a little insight into a woman's mind."

Thanks for all the wonderful feedback.

**Alioth**, thanks for the advice. I admit that I'm kind of having a hard time figuring out how this site works. I didn't even notice you could do that. I've fixed it though. Again, thanks.


End file.
